Team Rocket
by Beatrix1
Summary: The Adventures of Ned and Kelly
1. Default Chapter

Kelly's Intro  
  
Kelly sighed and leaned back on the roof of her home. She was home,   
though only on a temporary basis. Kelly loved it up her, from the   
roof see could see all that Lavender Town had to offer though it   
wasn't much. The main feture of the town, the Pokemon tower loomed   
up like a dark shadow against the twilight sky, it was Lavender Towns   
main attracting and still dead boring. Well dead, at any rate, hehe.   
In the distance she could see the nearby power plant where her father   
worked. She recalled a conversation they had earlier that day before   
he left.  
"Why don't you come work with me Kel? You'd be great at it, I could   
get you a really good position..."  
"No Dad, I've already explained this to you."  
"But Kelly..."  
Kelly sat up for a better look at the plant, the sun was setting   
behind it so it glowed unnaturally around the edges. Work at the   
power plant, live in Lavender Town. No, that wasn't what she wanted.   
Lavender Town was possibly the most boring place in the whole area,   
thats why she had left in the first place, though she hated to leave   
he father all alone. Her father had raised her all by himself, he   
always worked long hours at the plant to support her and had taught   
her everything she knew about electronics. She felt bad for not   
lliving up to his expectations, but she wanted more out of life. She   
heard a russling down below in the garden and peered over the edge.   
Her pokemon were getting some exercise with her fathers Electrabuzz   
and their apeared to be a dissagreement.  
"Sparky! Shocker! what are you two doing?"  
The two electric pokemon stopped their growling and looked up.  
"You'll short out the whole neibourhood if you go shocking each other   
again." She jumped down into the garden. "Jeeze, can't you two get   
along?" she mumbled as she looked for her buzzer. She found it in   
her pocket and pushed the button. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Her three   
pokemon emerged and lined up.  
"Sparky, return!" Her favorite pokemon, her Jolteon returned to its   
pokeball.  
"Voltron, return!" Her low level Voltorb returned as well.  
"Magneton, return!" That was all of them.   
"As for you...." She gave her fathers Electrabuzz a stern look.  
"Buuzzzz.." It scampered off inside. Having restored the peace   
again, Kelly look at the sky as the last of the light slipped away.   
Tomorrow she would have to return to Team Rocket headquarters in   
Celadon City, back to her partner and work. But for now, she was   
happy.  
Kelly smiled. 


	2. Ned

Ned's Intro  
  
  
"Ned!"  
Ned continued to read his book.  
"Ned! Ned I'm calling you!" His mother appeared in the doorway,   
looking pissed off, as usual. What does she want now? Ned wondered   
looking up.  
"While your actually home you could help out around here you know,   
since your father left I've had to do everything myself and you'd   
think that my own sons would help their poor mother out a little, but   
know, they...."  
What was with women and talking? He was beginning to think he was   
cursed. It was the end of his week off and if he didn't get back to   
work soon he was going to go insane. But back at work his partner   
Kelly would be waiting and she talked her head off as well.  
"Yes Mum." He answered when she had stopped talking. His mother lit   
up a cigarette.   
"Really, I don't know what I did to deserve this," she said before   
walking out.   
Yeah tell me about it, he thought. He wondered if his mothers   
mission in life was to make everyone else as miserable as she was.   
At least when she wasn't at the Games Corner. Since he had been   
transferred from Team Rockets technical department for field work   
things had changed a lot. The good part being that he now got to   
travel and never saw his mother, the bad part being that Kelly was   
almost as bad.  
Well, she wasn't that bad, just a little hard to get used to.  
"Marowak!"  
What's wrong with you? He thought.  
"Wak! WAK!"  
"Oh, I see. I know, but we'll be gone tomorrow, back to work for us."  
"Marowak!"  
Marowak dislaiked females, so Neds mother wasn't a favorite. For   
some strange reason though, Marowak liked Kelly, unlike his other   
pokemon, Rhyhorn and Machoke who preferred people who didn't talk as   
much. Maybe Marowak thought Kelly was a boy. Ned stood up and   
looked out his window over Celadon City. He was born and raised   
here, it made sense that after dropping out of school he went to work   
for Team Rocket, after all they're HQ was here. His mother may not   
approve, but he was in control of his own destiny. 


	3. Prepare for trouble

prepare for trouble....  
  
  
It was nightfall as Kelly zoomed back into Celadon City on her motor   
scooter. Her week off had been nice, but boring. Lavender Town held   
nothing for her except the feeling of being trapped. Being back at   
home gave her an almost cluster phobic feeling, although it was great   
seeing dad and spending time with him, she didn't really like the old   
town much at all. She sped around the familiar streets like a   
maniac, but she knew every corner so it was easy. Passing Team Rocket   
HQ she saw one of her former tech department buddies having a   
cigarette out the front and gave a wave. Reaching the dorms where   
she stayed she skidded to a stop and ran inside. Reaching her room,   
she checked the mailbox out the front. EMPTY! Well that's just   
great. She went inside grumpily and threw her bag down onto the   
floor. Kelly's place wasn't exactly clean. In fact, it was probably   
the messiest room in the whole building. She didn't really see the   
point in cleaning when she knew where everything was and was always   
too busy working to spend time there anyway. Feeling like company,   
she released Sparky, her Jolteon. Sparky stretched then scratched   
himself.  
"Well, are you just going to sit there? Entertain me Sparky!"  
Sparky sniffed the wall. Kelly sighed and sat down on the ground to   
give her pokemon a pat.  
Bang Bang Bang  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be Sparky?" she asked her pokemon, who licked her   
hand. "Eww, Sparky that's gross!" She wiped her hand on the carpet   
and crawled over to the door. She reached up and opened it and was   
surprised to see her partner Ned.  
"Ned! Hey, wassup?" She pushed the door open further, "Are you   
going to come in or are you going to stand there all day?" Ned   
frowned at the mess then entered the room.   
"I heard you were back…. Hey, what's that weird smell in here?" He   
sniffed the air.  
"Probably some rotten food I left a week ago, I'll find it later."  
Ned opened his mouth to say something, the though the better of it   
and closed it again.  
"So what do you want? Did you come here to lecture me or are you   
just admiring my beauty?"  
"I, uh, well," Ned blushed. "I have our details for the next   
mission, we're to give tech support to other teams working in the   
east. Pewter City, Mt Moon, that area."  
Kelly Nodded.   
"I hate that area, I wish we could go to Fushia…." She shook her   
head. "So when do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Okay, I'll meet you at your place?"  
"No, I'd prefer to meet here."  
"Your mother hates me doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, but she hates me too." Ned turned around. "See you tomorrow."   
He waved and left the room. Kelly went to the window and watched him   
leave. `Such a strange boy,' she thought, `I don't understand him at   
all.' 


	4. On the road

  
  
January 2nd, 2001 – Celadon City  
  
Ned woke early and got out of the house as soon as he could, he could   
hear his mother snoring in her room and snuck out quietly as not to   
wake her. As it was way to early to go to Kelly's place, he decided   
to go to the department store to stock up on supplies. He wanted to   
get some carbo's for his fighting/ground type pokemon and some   
potions and heals. Starting at the food section, he passed two   
noisy, hugging females and looked for his pokemon's favourite brand.   
Once he had his shopping done, he sighed with relief as he left the   
noisy crowded store. He always hated crowds and the Celadon   
department store was the worst when it was busy. Luckily it was   
early, but he could still feel a headache coming on. Looking at his   
watch he decided that it was time to wake Kelly. Of course she   
wouldn't be happy about it, but they had to leave soon and who knows   
how long it would take her to get ready.  
"Yo, Ned! What's up?" a boy from the tech department was sitting out   
the front of HQ smoking.   
"Hi, not much. You working today?" Ned recognised the boy as a   
friend of Kelly's.  
"Yeah, at least I'm supposed to be!" he offered a cigarette to   
Ned, "Here, want one?" Ned shook his head. "Ah, whatever." The boy   
said. "Hey I heard your leavin today, man that must be great getting   
to spend all that time with Kelly. She's a total babe!"  
What's this guy on about? Thought Ned. He obviously hadn't seen the   
state of her room.  
"Yeah, well." Said Ned, "I guess I just have luck." Yeah, bad luck,   
he thought as he waved goodbye and went inside. Heading up the   
stairs he wasn't surprised to hear a familiar voice chattering away.   
"What are you complaining about? Its your favourite food so damm   
well eat it." He rounded the corner to find Kelly in the hallway   
dragging a bag of garbage. She looked up and grinned at him.  
"Hi! Bet you thought you'd be waking me up didn't you? Sparky woke   
me up early because he was hungry and now won't even eat anything."   
She shook her fist in the direction of her pokemon, who was sitting   
in the doorway of her room watching her. "I swear, he gives me so   
much trouble, but I love him anyway, don't I Sparky-warky! Yes I do,   
mummy loves you!" Sparky licked himself. Kelly dragged her garbage   
bag across to the rubbish shoot and pushed it in.   
"There! That outta do it!" she said proudly.  
You'd need another twelve of those just to see the floor, Ned thought   
but said nothing.   
"Okay, I'm ready to go! Sparky, return!" her Jolteon returned to its   
ball. "Lets get out of this dump, onto the road, out in the   
elements, braving the dangers!"  
Seeing that his partner was getting carried away, Ned decided that it   
was time they left. Kelly skipped the whole way out of town, Ned's   
headache grew worse.  
"What kind of pokemon are you," Kelly sang as she skipped, "How do   
you do the things you do..."   
They headed east down route 7 for Saffron City. 


	5. Sparks fly for voltorb?

  
May, 1995  
  
Kelly sat in the grass out the front of the Power Plant. She was   
waiting for her dad and getting bored. Although she was in high   
school this year, she still liked to go to the Power Plant after   
school to meet her father when he finished work. Although it was a   
long walk Kelly had done it a million times and wasn't worried about   
getting lost, or attacked by wild pokemon. Kids at school teased her   
for being a tomboy, but Kelly liked thinking she was tough and being   
able to look after herself. Dad was late, he must have been working   
overtime. Kelly didn't mind though, cause it gave her time to play   
in the forest. From the top of one of her favourite trees, Kelly   
could see something red buried in the bushes. Curious, she jumped   
down for a closer look. Pushing away the branches and grass she   
found a Voltorb, and could see that it was injured. People were   
scared of Voltorb and Electrode because they can explode, but Kelly   
wasn't scared. This Voltorb was hurt and frightened and Kelly hoped   
that it would know she was its friend and let her help it.  
"Good Voltorb, there's no need to be scared. I'm going to look after   
you, everything's going to be okay." She pulled the Voltorb out of   
the bushes and hugged it. She heard a rustle in the bushes and put   
the Voltorb down to investigate. A wild Electrabuzz jumped out at   
her, growling. They had an Electrabuzz as a pet at home, but wild   
ones were dangerous. Kelly screamed and tried to run away, but got   
her foot caught in the root of a tree and she fell over.   
"Run Voltorb, get away!"  
"VOLTORB! The Voltorb was weak, but rolled itself between Kelly and   
the Electrabuzz. Using the last of its energy, Voltorb used Self   
Destruct to defeat the Electrabuzz and save Kelly. When Kelly woke up   
she was at the Pokemon centre, a little scratched, but fine. Her new   
Voltorb was going to be fine as well.  
  
Jan 2nd, Afternoon  
Route 7  
  
Kelly stopped so suddenly that Ned almost walked right into her.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" He was pissed off because he had a   
headache.  
"LUNCHTIME!!" Kelly yelled.  
"Already? We've only been walking for a few hours," Ned said, "I   
think we should wait until we've gone a little further, or we could   
wait until...." He broke off and turned around to see Kelly and her   
pokemon sitting on a picnic blanket eating. Even when I do talk she   
still doesn't listen, he thought with anoyance, then sat down and   
released his pokemon.  
"Maro, WAK!" Marowak spied Kelly and went strait for her.  
"Hiya Marron! Did you miss me while you were on holiday?" She asked   
the pokemon.  
"Hey, don't give nicknames to my pokemon!" Ned protested.  
"But she likes her nickname, don't you Marron?" Kelly said, stroking   
the pokemon on the back, who was growling with delight. Ned sighed   
and released his other pokemon. Out of the whole bunch, Marowak was   
the most stubborn and unfriendly. Why she had taken to Kelly was a   
mystery, Ned himself had spent weeks trying to earn her trust when   
she was still a Cubone. His Rhyhorn, he hated to admit had almost no   
personatity at all. He didn't mind though, Rhyhorn kept to himself   
and didn't cause any trouble. Machoke was very protective and didn't   
trust strangers. Eyeing off Kelly, Machoke sat behind Ned and waited   
for his food. When they were done eating Ned called his pokemon back   
to their balls.  
"You want to go already?" Kelly asked, reading his mind. "Can't we   
just lie around for a while, I'm sooo tired." She flopped down on the   
blanket to prove her point.  
"We have to be in Saffron by tonite or we'll get in trouble." Ned   
was begining to loose his patience.  
"Trouble trouble trouble, relax and live a little. Just don't whine,   
your upsetting Voltorb, he wants to rest some more."  
"How can you tell with an oversized Pokeball?" Ned said, not   
realising he was talking out loud.  
"What was that?" Kelly said, putting her face up to his. "Are you   
saying my pokemon don't have feelings? Voltorb happens to be very   
sensitive, more than most humans are, you're a good example of   
that." She turned her back on him.   
"Jolteon return, Voltorb, you can stay with me, you can shock the boy   
whenever he's cruel to you okay?"  
Kelly started walking dow the path, Voltorn in her arms, Magneton   
floating behind her. Ned though he should apologise, but didn't know   
what to say. After standing there for a while, he followed but   
stayed a few meters behind.   
****  
Two hours later…..   
****  
Kelly was feeling pretty good, tired but good when they reached to   
edge of the city. She was still carrying her Voltorb in her arms and   
Magneton had picked up the local radio station. Kelly sang along as   
she walked, making the time pass faster. Ned was walking beside her   
and hadn't said a word, but Kelly wasn't mad at him anymore. A young   
trainer from Saffron City saw them approaching and ran up to them.  
"Hey you two, I challenge you to a battle! You can't get past without   
beating me!"  
"Oh really?" asked Kelly, not looking impressed.  
"Y- Yeah!" the kid said. This was Kelly cue to say, Ned, teach this   
brat a lesson, but to his surprise she said:  
"Well get out your pokemon, cause your about to loose."  
"Kelly!" Ned said in surprise, "Do you want to battle?"  
"Your damm right I want to battle, choose your pokemon boy."  
"I uh, only have one, but it's strong!"  
"We'll see about that."  
Ned very rarely saw Kelly battle, she didn't seem to enjoy it. She   
was good, no doubt about that, but if they encountered a trainer   
looking to fight she always palmed them off onto him. In fact, Ned   
was beginning to think that she only used her pokemon to get out of   
tough situations. And to have someone else to talk to.  
"Go, Starmie!" The boy yelled, releasing a strong looking water   
pokemon. Kelly smirked,   
"I choose, Voltorb!"  
"Voltorb!"  
"Voltorb? Kelly that's your weakest Pokemon!" Ned protested.  
"Don't interfere, Voltorb may be weak, but we have the type   
advantage." She looked at him, "We'll show you what an overgrown   
pokeball can do."  
So that was it, she wanted to prove herself, Ned thought. It made   
sense now.  
"Starmie! Watergun!" Voltorb didn't even seen to feel it.   
"Bad move kid, Voltorb, start with a thunder wave." Voltorb   
paralysed the opponent.  
"Come on Starmie! Tackle attack, you can do it!" Starmie tackled,   
weakening Voltorb a little.  
"Voltorb, use swift, now!" Voltorbs swift almost knocked Starmie   
strait out.  
"Starmie, try to tackle it again!" Starmie tried, but couldn't move.  
"Time to finish up, Voltorb, use swift again!" Voltorb's attack   
knocked Starmie out.   
"Great work Voltorb, time to get some rest." Voltorb returned to its   
pokeball.  
"I can't believe it! I haven't lost in a long time! My starmie is   
strong! Starmie, return!"  
"It may be strong, but water is weak against electricity, even though   
your pokemon was almost double the level of mine, strategy wins over   
strength." She turned back to Ned. "Come on Ned, lets go."   



	6. Ohayo!

  
Jan 3, 2001   
Morning, Saffron City   
  
Ned sat and watched Kelly, she looked so peaceful when she was   
asleep, despite he currant position. Her Jolteon was sleeping with   
her on the pillow and her head was bent at an awkward angle below   
it. It would be time to wake her up soon, but for now he enjoyed the   
peace and quiet. They had arrived in Saffron City late yesterday   
evening and were staying in a hotel for the night before setting off   
again for Cerulean City. Soon they would be at their destination, Mt   
Moon where they were to join other members of Team Rocket to look for   
Moonstone. Kelly stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubber   
her neck,  
"Oow! Why am I so sore?"  
Her blue hair was sticking strait up, probably due to all the static   
caused by sleeping with a Jolteon in her bed. Ned tried to suppress   
a giggle as he looked at her. A dark expression crossed her face.  
"What the hell are you looking at?" She snarled, never very happy in   
the mornings. She reached up to touch her hair and gave a shriek   
when she got an electric shock. Ned laughed at her as she jumped out   
of bed and dashed for the bathroom. Soon they would be on the road   
again. 


	7. Shock wave

5/1/01  
  
Finally they had made it. Ned wasn't sure what was worse, walking for three days and having   
to sleep outside, or dealing with his partner. Kelly was irritable after having spent so much   
time with only one other person to talk to. She seemed to thrive on crowds, Ned wondered why   
that was. After all, she didn't seem to have many friends, but she hated being alone. They   
had left Saffron City two days ago and had now reached Cerulean. Ned was at the local pokemon   
gym, swimming in the pool. Kelly, who had turned her nose up at the thought of getting wet, had   
opted to stay in their hotel room. Ned finished swimming and returned to the hotel, expecting   
Kelly to be out socialising, he was surprised to see her sitting on her bed, brushing her   
Jolteon's fur. She didn't look up when he came in. Ned stood there for a while before   
speaking.  
"I always thought that Jolteons had spikes."  
"They do," Kelly replied, "But only when they are agitated and get aggressive. Sparky knows   
I'm his friend, so there's no need to get all spikey." She finished brushing her pokemon, then   
put it on the floor. Sparky instantly jumped back onto the bed and sat on her pillow. Kelly   
sighed.  
"How was your swim?" she asked him.  
Ned nodded,  
"Fine." Why is she being so nice? He wondered.  
"I see you didn't drown, too bad, now I have to put up with your snoring." She continued.  
Ned sighed. So much for nice, but it seemed like she was trying.  
"I received a message while you were out."  
Ned looked up, maybe that was why she was acting so strange. He waited for her to continue.  
"When we get to Mt Moon, we are to assist in stealing the moonstone."  
"I thought we were doing mecha repairs?"   
"So did I, baka. We're not supposed to be stealing stuff. We're from the tech department!"   
Kelly looked angry. Wow, thought Ned, was this a conscience he was seeing?  
"I hate field work, its for losers, I'm too talented to be stealing."  
So that was it, she still resented being dropped from the tech department. Here he had thought   
she was being nice, then remorseful. Ned really needed to get more sleep; he just wasn't with   
it these days. Ned wasn't too happy when they were assigned to fieldwork either, but Kelly had   
taken it personally.  
"Its just cause I'm a girl! They think they don't need me!" Kelly said, getting angrier by the   
minute. What am I then? Thought Ned, but didn't bother to mention that he was a boy and they   
were treated exactly the same.  
"I'd like to see them run that department without me!" Kelly continued, punching her pillow to   
prove her point, startling her Jolteon. Sparky, obviously scared let off an electric charge,   
shocking her. That shut her up, thought Ned, smiling to himself. Kelly sat still, looking at   
the wall. Ned didn't know what to say.  
"We'd better go to sleep, we have to travel again tomorrow." He said.  
Kelly sighed and nodded, glad to have a proper bed for the night. Soon, they would be at Mt Moon.  



	8. Double trouble in Mt Moon

"Aaaaaarrrrrhhhhhhh!"  
Kelly and Ned both ran screaming from the cave, stones flying around behind them.  
"Why did you do that?" Yelled Ned as they ran.  
"I wanted to catch a Clefairy!"  
"But you don't even like Clefairy!"  
"I was going to sell it!" Kelly panted as she jumped some rocks, "People would pay a lot of   
money for a pokemon like that!"  
"Why did you put your Voltorb up against it? Did you think they weren't going to use metronome?"  
"I forgot they had that attack!"  
"You forgot!" Ned yelled, he stumbled on a stone, caught himself before he could fall, and kept   
running.  
The reached the cave entrance and ran for the sunlight. Ned dove for the soft grass and   
collapsed there panting. Kelly came out behind him, Voltorb in her arms. Kelly sank down   
next to him in the grass, on her knees, trying to catch her breath.  
"We……Nearly….. didn't.." Ned panted. He was cut off by a large bang as the cave rumbled and   
rocks fell to block off the entrance.  
"Ah oh," said Kelly.  
"What do you mean Ah-"?  
VOLTORB!  
  
Bright light, very bright. Kelly tried to sit up, but it was too bright. The light must be   
holding me down, she thought. She listened to her head for a while, it was fuzzy and sore.   
After a while, she realised that it was tightly tucked sheets that were holding her down, and   
that she had a shocking headache. Shocking! Now she remembered! The cave collapsing had   
scared Voltorb into self destructing. It was too bright to open her eyes. Kelly heard voices.  
"Don't worry, we can talk here."  
Kelly was about to call out to whoever it was to tell them she was awake.  
"Don't worry, these two are in coma's, they won't hear a thing. With a little luck, they won't   
even wake up."  
"So your pretty sure the boss doesn't know it was us who caused the explosion that hurt these   
guys?"  
"Of course I'm sure, trust me Butch."  
'You scare me sometimes Cass."  
Kelly heard them walk away. Who were they? Were they talking about her and Ned? Was their   
boss, THE BOSS? Kelly felt her brain swell with all the effort. The white got back into her   
head again.  
  
When she awoke, she could see properly. See saw the ceiling. It was plain white, what was   
with all the white in this place? It was almost all white, except for the dark smudge on one   
side. As her eyes began to focus the smudge transformed into her partner Neds head of dark   
hair. He was looking down on her with concern.  
"Hey Ned, that was cool… Could you do that head fade thing again?"  
Neds expression on concern changed to that of confusion.  
"What?"  
"She needs her sleep now," another voice said. Kelly looked to the other side and saw a smiling   
nurse. Kelly hated people who fake smiled.  
"We want to keep her another couple of days." The nurse said to Ned, as if Kelly was not there.   
Like hell, thought Kelly.  
"I'm fine, really," she said, trying to get up. The nurse pushed her back down, still smiling.  
"Oh no, you mustn't! You've been through so much, you really should rest now. Keep an eye on   
her will you dear?" she said to Ned as she smiled at him and left.  
"Keep an eye on her dear…." Kelly imitated with mock sweetness. "What a flake." She sat up.   
"C'mon 'dear' lets get out of here." To her surprise, Ned grabbed her shoulders and pushed her   
back down.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?"  
"Your supposed to rest, don't sit up." Ned let go of her and pulled her sheets back up.  
"But we have to, we can't sta-"   
"Kelly listen to me, you need your rest."  
"No, you listen to me!" Kelly grabbed Ned by the collar and pulled him closer to her, "We're in   
danger, they did this! We're not supposed to wake up! Don't you see?" Kelly shook his slightly   
to get the point across.  
"Yes, I see. You must have hit your head worse than they thought," he put and hand on her   
forehead, "Do you feel dizzy? Does your head hurt?"  
Kelly slapped his hand away.  
"I'm serious Ned, we are leaving this place, NOW and that's an order." Before Ned could tell   
her that they were of equal rank and she couldn't give him orders, she slipped out of his reach   
and stumbled out of her bed. "I'm leaving, if you have any sense you'll follow me."   
Ned looked faintly amused.  
"I don't think you should go outside dressed like that." He smiled slightly. Kelly looked down   
to see that she was wearing a hospital gown. She felt a breeze, then cranked her head around   
to see her bare behind sticking out. She snapped her head back to look at Ned, who was looking   
away and blushing slightly, trying not to smile.  
"When were you going to tell me about that you bastard!" She yelled, looking for something to   
throw at him. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and grabbed the bed to steady herself.  
"What! You the one who just jumped up like… Kelly are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Get me my clothes, we are leaving." Kelly closed her eyes and waited for the   
dizziness to pass. Truthfully, she felt like she was about to pass out, she could barely stand,   
but she wanted to get out of there and sort out what she had heard earlier. Ned looked at her,   
he could tell by the look on her face that she was not going to be talked out of it. Maybe, if   
he did what she asked, she would realise that she was better off in hospital and would ask to   
go back. Ned knew the chances of that happening were slim, but decided to go for it anyway.   
Besides, he had only woken up a day before her and was feeling fine now. They were only   
concerned about Kelly because Ned had woken up a few times, while Kelly had been in her coma   
until now.  
"Okay," Ned said finally, "Lets get out of here."  



	9. Double trouble in Pewter City

1/2/01  
  
Back at the hotel where they were staying, Kelly looked out the window nervously. They had been taken to the closest hospital to Mt Moon, the one in Pewter City. Ned noticed what she was doing.  
"Give it up already, it was just a dream."  
Kelly sat back from the window and scooped her Jolteon up off the floor and into her arms.  
"How can you relax after I told you what I heard?" she asked him.  
"Easy," he replied, "because I don't believe you. I think your imagination took over and you dreamed the whole thing. Think about it, it doesn't make sense."  
Kelly sat staring out the window, absently stroking Sparky's fur and pulling on his ears. Sparky didn't really like having his ears felt, but liked the attention and was trying to lick Kelly's arms. Ned watched in silence.  
*Knock knock*  
Kelly nearly jumped out of her skin, scaring Sparky into giving her a slight shock.  
"Relax, it's just the door. Do you want to get it?"  
"Very funny. Don't open it, pretend we're not here."  
Ned ignored her and opened the door. Two team rocket members stood there, they wore the same   
uniforms that Ned and Kelly did. The girl had some car keys hanging off her finger and was   
twirling them around. The boy spoke,  
"I'm Butch and this is Cassidy, the boss sent us over to pick you up and take you back to Mt   
Moon."  
Ned Nodded.  
"We've been expecting you." He looked at his partner, who looked deep in thought. She sat by   
the window, blue hair slightly fuzzy from the static the Jolteon was causing. "Kelly? Still   
awake over there? We're leaving now."  
Kelly didn't move. The girl, Cassidy spoke,  
"We heard about what happened to you two, oh it's just terrible, I was so worried when I found   
out, why it could have been me or Butch in that cave. Thank god you got out of there when you   
did, I hate to think what might've happened to you otherwise, right Butch?"  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
"Well at least you're both okay, thank goodness no one was hurt worse. I can't begin to imagine   
what could have happened, but never mind with a little luck, nothing like that will happen   
again."  
Kelly paled. Ned looked at her, concerned.   
"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you down there."  
The other two left. Kelly waited until she hears their footsteps descend the stairs.  
"That was them!" She said urgently, looking at Ned.  
"Kelly what are you talking about?"  
"That was them! I recognise the girl's voice, and the names! She was talking to a boy named   
Butch!"  
"I thought you said you didn't hear any names?"  
"I forgot, but now I remember! That was them, they are going to kill us!" Kelly looked at Ned   
desperately, who was looking back at her with worry.  
"Man, your worse off than I thought. What an imagination! No wonder you're so loopy if you   
have dreams like that." He grinned at her.  
"This is serious! Listen to me!" Kelly was furious. Ned sighed.  
"Okay, just say this 'theory' of yours is true-"  
"Theory! It is true!" Kelly cut him off.  
"Okay okay, whatever, the point is, the others are expecting us back at Mt Moon in a few hours,   
if they were going to 'kill' us, then don't you think people would be suspicious?"  
Kelly didn't answer.  
"So what I'm saying is," Ned continued, "That nothing can happen to us on the way there.   
Relax!"  
*Beep Beep*  
A car horn sounded out the front. Kelly stood up, slinging Sparky over her left shoulder.  
"Lets go then."  
"Aren't you going to put the Jolteon away?"  
"Nope. Sparky is very protective, I'm not letting go of him until we get away from those two."  
"Fair enough," said Ned, "Lets get going."  
  



	10. On The Road To Cerulean City

1/2/01  
  
Finally they arrived at Mt Moon. Butch, who was driving, pulled the car over out the front of the entrance. Kelly, who had been tense the entire way there, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw other Rocket members waving to them from the outside.  
Cassidy turned around in her seat to look at them in the back.  
"Look, we totally were supposed to go to Cerulean City to pick up some supplies, but we had to go out of our way to get you two and we were wondering if you would be so kind as to go to Cerulean for us, I'm sure it wouldn't take long and we would totally appreciate it."  
Ned opened his mouth to deny to request, but Kelly beat him to it.  
"Oh, sure, we would love to go!" she said, flashing Cassidy a brilliant smile, "After all, you totally put yourselves out to go and get us, we wouldn't want Butch to have to drive any further, right Ned?" she smiled at Ned, who looked back at her with a bewildered expression. "Besides, we owe you a favour now don't we?" Kelly laughed lightly, keeping the charming smile.  
"Oh how kind, thank you soooo much, just go to the Pokemart, they'll be expecting you," said Cassidy as the four of them got out of the car. "Butch! Hand her the keys." She snapped at her partner. Butch tossed the keys to Kelly, and they left, Cassidy giving them a friendly wave. Kelly returned her Jolteon to its pokeball then ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. Ned reluctantly climbed into the passenger side.  
"I thought you didn't like people who fake smiled?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Let me guess, it's all part of your grand plan."  
Kelly punched the dashboard. "You look into everything too much.  
You're always so suspicious, nothing gets passed you."  
"Your not exactly hard to figure out." Ned replied.  
"Sometimes Ned, you give me the creeps." Kelly started the engine and pulled the car back onto the road. "Oh how KIND," she said, imitating  
Cassidy, "thank you sooo much, I'm sooo fake, I'm sooo sweet, I'm  
sooo evil."  
"Kelly, I think you should calm down."  
"Calm? I am calm. Why wouldn't I be calm? They tried to kill us, but its okay, we'll take the car, we won't stop. We'll keep going to Vermillion City, we'll catch a boat, we'll go to the next country, we'll be safe there." Kelly gripped the wheel so tight, her knuckles began to turn white.  
"Kelly you're overreacting, even for you. Besides, don't you think if they wanted to kill us they would have planted a bomb in the car?  
Or something equally ridiculous?"  
"Way ahead of you Ned, I had Magneton scan the car before, no bombs detected."  
Ned sighed and looked out the window. Kelly drove fast, squealing the tires around the corners. She seemed to be enjoying herself at least.  
"Have you even got a licence?" Ned asked her.  
"Of course I've got a bloody licence! What the hell did you ask that for?" Kelly glared at him.  
"Never mind. Watch the road!" Ned grabbed the dashboard dramatically.  
"How insulting," Kelly said, "I'd like to see your driving, you wouldn't even know how to steer a Lapras. I'll have us there in no time."  
"So we are going to Cerulean then?"  
"Well yes, until I figure out what to do."  
Ned sighed again, and they were silent for the rest of the journey.  



End file.
